PRISON
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: Orang-orang berpikir bahwa kehidupan seorang putri itu sangat menyenangkan. Bagiku, kehidupan seorang putri itu sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Mengapa? Karena kehidupan seorang putri raja itu seperti kehidupan seorang tahanan yang ada di dalam penjara. (Bad summary) Mind To RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Mata emerald itu masih menatap sang dewi luna dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Bibirnya sesekali mengeluarkan helaan nafas berat, mengingat apa yang dibilang oleh sosok pria bersurai hitam legam dengan mata hazel miliknya.

_**Flashback **_

_**"Karin, ayah ingin kau menikah dengan pangeran Kirio dari kerajaan Karasuma." Ucap sosok pemilik tubuh tegap itu. Mata heazel miliknya menatap Karin dengan tatapan serius. **_

_**"Ta-tapi, ayah. Aku tidak mencintai dia, ayah!" Seru Karin. **_

_**"Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mencintai dia." Kazuto menjawab pernyataan itu dengan santainya. **_

_**Gadis itu meremas rok yang panjangnya menjuntai ke lantai itu dengan kuat. **_

_**Kepala itu tertunduk dalam. Air mata itu mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. **_

_**"Kau kejam, ayah!" Lirih gadis itu. Mata emerald itu menatap lantai dengan tatapan sendu.**_

_**"Selama ini, aku selalu menuruti permintaanmu. Namun, jika ini, aku tidak mau, ayah!" Seru gadis itu. **_

_**Mata heazel itu membulat. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan ucapan sang putri raja. Mata itu menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. **_

_**"Kau harus menurutinya, nona Hanazono!" Ucap pria itu dengan penuh dengan penekanan. **_

_**Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau, ayah! Jangan paksa aku!" Ucap gadis itu. **_

_**Mata emerald itu menatap pemilik hazel di hadapannya dengan tajam. "Maafkan aku, yang mulia raja." Ucap Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan sang ayah dengan air mata yang mengalir. **_

_**End of flashback**_

"Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus merasakan seperti ini?" Lirihnya pelan. Ia meremas rok kembang miliknya dengan keras. Air mata itu nyaris saja menuruni pelupuk matanya.

Entah keberapa kalinya ia sudah menghela nafas. Mata yang sudah sembab itu masih menatap ke arah dewi luna yang masih bersinar dengan terangnya.

Kemudian, ia melihat beberapa orang dengan baju pengawal berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Perlahan, bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah senyuman -lebih tepatnya seringai-.

_**'Sepertinya aku tahu cara untuk menghindari pernikahan ini.'**_

**PRISON**

_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belong to Koge Donbo-sensei, and this unexplainable fiction belongs to me, Hayashi Hana-chan_

_Inspirated by 'My private guard' Fiction belongs to Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi_

_Rated: T_

_Summary:_

_Orang-orang berpikir bahwa kehidupan seorang putri itu sangat menyenangkan. Bagiku, kehidupan seorang putri itu sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Mengapa? Karena kehidupan seorang putri raja itu seperti kehidupan seorang tahanan yang ada di dalam penjara. (Bad summary) Mind To RnR?_

_Warning: OOC; aneh; gaje; ga sesuai dengan EYD; sad ending; Death-chara; etc._

_._

_._

_._

_Check it out, Minna-san!_

_._

_._

_._

Mata emerald itu sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Kaki jenjang itu terus berlari. Meninggalkan sebuah bangunan megah yang tinggi menjulang. Tudung itu berkibar akibat angin nakal yang berhembus.

"Karin-ohimesama! Jangan kabur!" Terdengar seruan dari belakang gadis itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok pengawal dari kerajaannya.

Gadis itu terus berlari. Bahkan ia menambah kecepatan larinya, membuat pengawal-pengawal yang mengejarnya kehilangan jejak.

Namun na'asnya, ia menabrak sosok tinggi menjulang. Sosok pemuda dengan surai blonde. Mata sapphire itu menatap sang emerald dengan tatapan datar. Surai blonde itu diterbangkan oleh angin, menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya. Mata sapphire di hadapannya sukses membuatnya tenggelam. Tenggelam dengan segala yang ada di dalamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara baritone itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"A-aku.." Belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaannya, ia mendengar suara yang sama dari belakangnya.

"Kumohon, jangan bilang bahwa kau pernah melihatku. Onegai shimasu." Ucap Karin memohon, lalu bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Mata emerald itu melihat sosok tubuh tegap dari pengawal itu bertanya ke sosok pemuda yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Anda pernah melihat sosok gadis yang berlari di sekitar sini?" Tanya salah seorang pengawal itu.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya. Ia berdoa dalam hatinya agar pemuda itu tidak memberi tahu posisinya.

"Tidak." Jawab pemuda itu dengan nada datar. Mata sapphire itu menatap pengawal itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Ucap pengawal itu lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu, ia langsung pergi ke semak-semak, dan menarik gadis itu pergi.

Tangan besar nan kekar itu menariknya ke dalam hutan. Hutan yang ditumbuhi oleh rerimbunan pohon yang tinggi menjulang hingga ke langit.

Tangan lembut milik Karin bergetar pelan. Ia benar-benar takut. Ia terus berhipotesis apa yang akan pemuda lakukan padanya.

"Jangan berpikir aku akan menculikmu, lalu melakukan **itu** padamu dan pergi meninggalkanmu. Pikiranku tidak sekotor itu, tahu!" Ucap pemuda itu seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Ba-baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada takut.

Kemudian, tampaklah sebuah gubuk kecil yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda itupun mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan.

"Okaeri-nasai, Kazu-nii, dan.." Gadis bersurai blonde panjang itu menatap heran ke sosok yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu.

"Karin." Ucap gadis itu pelan.

"Karin-chan." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah pada sosok yang dibawa pemuda yang ia panggil '-nii' itu.

Merekapun masuk ke dalam gubuk itu. Di mata emerald itu, ia melihat peralatan rumah tangga sederhana yang tertata rapi di dalam rumah itu.

"Yokatta." Gumam gadis itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Terdengar nada pengintrogasian dari sosok pemuda yang membawanya tadi.

Iapun membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Tampaklah surai brunette yang sangat indah yang berhasil menyihir pandangan pemuda bermanik sapphire itu.

Entah kenapa ketika mereka bertatapan, jantung dari masing-masing belah pihak berdegup dengan kencangnya. Mata berbeda warna itu menyihir satu sama lain.

"Ha-Hanazono-sama." Gumam sosok gadis bersurai blonde itu. Mata ocean itu menatap Karin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Ucap Karin risih dengan tatapan keduanya. Wajahnya merah merona melihat sang pria yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Go-gomen-nasai, Hanazono-sama." Ucap Kazusa sambil membungkukkan badannya rendah. "Saya tidak tahu bahwa anda yang dibawa oleh aniki saya. Jika aniki berperilaku jahat, maafkan aniki saya." Ucap gadis itu.

"Da-daijobu. Aniki-mu tidak seperti itu, justru dia menyelamatkanku dari kejaran prajurit." Ucap Karin gelagapan.

"Dan besok kau harus kembali ke kerajaanmu. Aku tidak mau kami berurusan dengan tua bangka itu." Ucap pemuda itu sarkastik.

"Niisan! Kau tidak boleh bilang seperti itu!" Ucap Kazusa.

"Kumohon, beri aku waktu beberapa hari. Aku janji, aku tidak akan melibatkan kalian." Ucap Karin dengan nada memohon.

Pemuda itu memikirkan hal itu sejenak. Iapun akhirnya menghela nafas berat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Karin pelan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued or Discontinue? XD**

A/N:

Holla, minna-san! Hana is coming back with this new unexplainable fiction.

Hehehe XD, FF ini terinspirasi dari FF teman Hana yang berjudul 'My Private guard'. Kalau pengen baca, silahkan aja baca. Tapi, kalau kuat iman, ya? XD #plak! #apamaksudmuhah?!-_-"

Kazune: -_-" gaje!

Karin: hn. Sangat gaje!

Himeka: aku kapan muncul? :'(

Hana: #pundung.

Anoo, yang FF My eyes itu, entah kenapa Hana gak pengen lanjut itu lagi.. Udah buntu ide disitu. Jadi, mohon maafin Hana ya.. :'

Dan jika bentuk FF-nya aneh, maafkan Hana, karena Hana mengetik di HP, bukan di laptop. Hana ga bisa megang laptop gegara otousan selalu membawa laptopnya dan baka no otouto yang ga bisa diajak kompromi (kalau ga dituruti permintaannya, bakal menangis dan ngadu ke otousan.. :'v #plak!)

Arigatou udah baca dan review FF Hana selama ini! X'D

Yosh! Akhir kata..

.

.

.

**MIND TO RNR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRISON**

_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belong to Koge Donbo-sensei, and this unexplainable fiction belongs to me, Hayashi Hana-chan_

_Inspirated by 'My private guard' Fiction belongs to Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi_

_Rated: T_

_Summary:_

_Orang-orang berpikir bahwa kehidupan seorang putri itu sangat menyenangkan. Bagiku, kehidupan seorang putri itu sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Mengapa? Karena kehidupan seorang putri raja itu seperti kehidupan seorang tahanan yang ada di dalam penjara. (Bad summary) Mind To RnR?_

_Warning: OOC; aneh; gaje; ga sesuai dengan EYD; sad ending; Death-chara; etc._

_._

_._

_._

_Check it out, Minna-san!_

_._

_._

_._

_N.b: _

_1\. Bold + Italic = ingatan Karin_

Mata emerald itu masih menatap _**long dress**_ ala kerajaan yang baru saja dicucinya. _**Long dress**_ itu merupakan barang satu-satunya ia miliki saat ini. Ia menghela nafas berat entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Sudut bibirnya bergerak membentuk senyuman aneh.

Ia menatap rembulan yang senantiasa bersinar dengan terangnya di alam semesta ini beserta benda langit lainnya. Ingatannya terus berputar dan berputar seiring berjalannya waktu.

"_**Otousan, lihatlah! Bintang itu cantik sekali~!" Terdengar suara cempreng khas anak-anak yang tengah menunjuk ke arah bintang yang sangat terang. **_

_**"Iya, hime. Dia memang sangat cantik." Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum tipis dan menyamakan tinggi badannya pada sang anak. **_

Tes.. Tes..

Buliran air mata itu lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Mata emerald itu menatap sang bintang dengan tatapan sendu.

_**CUP! Bibir tipis pria bersurai hitam meluncur dengan mulusnya di pipi Karin yang sukses membuat sang anak terkejut. **_

_**"Aku menyayangimu, hime." Ucap sang ayah lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil sang anak. **_

_**Sang anak memberengut kesal ketika ayahnya mengecup pipinya tiba-tiba.**_

_**"Otousan! Kau mengejutkanku!" Seru anak itu. Mata emerald miliknya menatap hazel ayahnya dengan tatapan kesal. **_

_**Sang ayah hanya terkekeh pelan ketika melihat reaksi sang anak. Iapun mengacak surai brunette milik sang anak dengan gemasnya. **_

_**"Otousan!" Seru anak itu yang semakin kesal. **_

_**"Hahahaha. Baiklah. Otousan akan berhenti." Ucap sang ayah lagi. **_

Tangan lembut itu menyentuh pipinya. Masih terasa lembut nan basah akibat air mata yang masih mengalir.

Di pipi inilah pipinya disentuh oleh bibir tipis sang ayah.

"Hiks hiks." Terdengar isakan tangis dari bibir mungil gadis bermarga Hanazono itu.

Iapun meringkukkan dirinya dalam pelukan angin malam yang terus menerus berhembus.

GREP!

Ia bisa merasakan sebuah kain berada di atas badannya. Kini ia terasa lebih hangat.

Pemilik mata hijau daun itu menoleh ke belakang. Mata emerald dan sapphire itu menatap satu sama lain. Degupan jantung itu terus memompa lebih keras.

Sang pemuda pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang gadis. Mata sapphire itu menatap sang pemilik netra hijau itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai masalah yang cukup berat." Akhirnya suara baritone itu terdengar di indera pendengaran gadis itu.

Sudut bibir si gadis terangkat sedikit - membentuk lengkungan aneh. Jemari lentiknya itupun meyeka buliran air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Ceritakanlah. Ya, jika kau mau." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Mata sapphire itu menatap kosong ke langit biru tua itu.

Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan pada pemuda ini. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin menceritakan kisahnya ini pada siapapun.

"Kau tahu, ayahmu pasti sedang mencarimu saat ini." Ucap pemuda itu pelan.

Jemari kokoh itu berpindah ke pucuk kepala Karin dan mengusapnya pelan. Entahlah, entah setan apa yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan demikian. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa melakukan seperti itu pada orang yang sama sekali belum ia kenal. Instingnya yang memerintahkan dirinya untuk berbuat seperti itu.

Sedangkan di pihak lain, rona merah itu menghiasi kedua pipinya. Mata emerald itu menatap pemilik sapphire itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Degupan jantungnya semakin berdetak lebih keras.

Namun, di sisi lain, ia menikmati perlakuan pemuda itu.

Iapun melepaskan tangan kekar yang telah membawanya ke tempat itu.

"Se-sebaiknya aku tidur dulu. Oyasumi-nasai." Ucap Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan.

**~PRISON~**

Rona merah itu masih bertengger di wajah manisnya. Mata emerald itu menatap langit itu dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikan.

Tangan itu menyentuh dada di sebelah kiri - tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Ingatannya berputar pada saat Kazune mengusap kepalanya. Ahh.. Membayangkan itu saja membuat wajahnya merah merona.

Ahh, sepertinya ia harus tidur saat ini, mengingat saat ini sudah larut malam.

Iapun mulai memejamkan matanya. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang sudah penat. Namun, ingatannya itu kembali tertuju pada saat ia dan pemuda itu pertama kali bertemu. Membuat wajahnya kembali bersemu.

"ARGGHH! KENAPA AKU HARUS MERASAKAN INI?!"

Dan teriakan tersebut sukses membuat seluruh penghuni hutan terjaga hingga pagi hari.

**~PRISON~**

**Beberapa hari kemudian... **

"Karin-sama, kau yakin akan pergi sendiri? Kau mau pergi kemana?" Gadis bersurai blonde itu menatap ragu pada sosok gadis bersurai brunette yang tengah berkemas itu.

"Aku yakin, kau tenang saja!" Ucap gadis itu dengan nada kalem tanpa menoleh ke gadis bersurai blonde panjang itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kazusa-chan! Salam untuk aniki, ya. Jaa!" Seru Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman yang ia tempati selama beberapa hari ini.

Selangkah demi selangkahpun terus berlanjut. Mata itu memandangi jalan setapak yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia menghela nafas berat.

Sendirian lagi..

Mata itu terus menatap jalan setapak itu dengan tatapan kosong.

SRAKK!

Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah semak-semak.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mata emerald itu memicing - untuk memperjelas apa yang ada di semak-semak itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, seekor binatang berkaki empat keluar dari semak-semak tempat suara itu terdengar. Hewan itu menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan ingin mencabik-cabik dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Mata emerald itupun membola ketika melihat hewan buas itu. Iapun melarikan diri untuk menghindari hewan berkaki empat itu.

"Tolong!"

Air mata itu lolos begitu saja. Jujur saja, ia sangat menyesal telah keluar dari rumah itu.

Jika seandainya saja ia mendengarkan ucapan Kazusa saat itu, mungkin saja ia akan selamat dari bahaya maut yang ingin menimpanya.

"Tolong!"

Tiba-tiba saja, ingatannya berputar pada saat Kazune membawanya berlari menghindari prajurit yang mengejarnya.

Entah kenapa, ia mengharapkan pemuda bersurai blonde itu menyelamatkannya dari ancaman maut.

"Kazune-kun, tolong aku." Lirihnya pelan. Air mata itu lolos begitu saja tanpa ditahannya.

Mata itu membulat ketika melihat posisinya sudah di ambang kematian. Mata itu menatap jurang yang ada di bawahnya dengan tatapan ngeri. Sedangkan di hadapannya, hewan itu tampak menyeringai iblis dan hendak menerkam dirinya.

"Taskete-kudasai." Lirihnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja, hewan itu berlari meninggalkannya. Dari kejauhan, tampaklah sosok pemuda dengan surai honey blonde yang tengah mengatur jalan napasnya. Pemuda itu mulai berlari ke arahnya.

Mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca ketika melihat tubuh tegap pemuda itu.

"Baka!" Ketus pemuda itu. Mata sapphire itu menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hiks. Huwaaaaa!" Gadis itu memeluk pemuda yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. Rasa bahagia dicampur dengan kelegaan dan ketakutan bercampur menjadi satu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. Iapun memeluk gadis itu balik. Entahlah, instingnya sendiri yang memerintahkannya untuk melakukan itu. Iapun mengusap kepala gadis yang ada di dalam pelukannya.

"Daijobu. Dia tidak akan kembali. Kau tenang saja." Bisiknya tepat di telinganya.

Bisikan itu berhasil menyihir dirinya untuk tenang. Dan bahkan, wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu membuatnya candu. Dalam pelukan pemuda itu, ia merasakan keamanan dan kenyamanan di saat yang bersamaan. Pelukan itu seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Perlahan, suara isakan tangis itu tak terdengar lagi. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas teratur dari gadis itu. Dan bahkan, tangan yang merengkuhnya itu sudah mulai merenggang.

Iapun melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah polos bak malaikat itu tersuguh di mata sapphire miliknya.

"Hahh, ternyata kau sudah tidur?" Gumamnya pelan. Mata sapphire itu menatap wajah polos sang putri raja.

Perlahan, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis yang bahkan tak terlihat.

Jemari panjang itupun menyingkirkan rambut-rambut halus yang berada di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Kau cantik, ohimesama. Bahkan aku terperangkap dalam pesonamu. Tapi, apa perasaanku ini benar?" Lirihnya pelan.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. Iapun menggendong tubuh gadis itu ala bridal style. Kaki jenjang itupun berjalan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

**PRISON**

_**"Papa, hiks, jangan hukum mati Kazune-kun! Onegai, hiks!" **_

_**"Aku bersedia menerimanya, baginda raja." **_

_**"Ka-Kazune-kun. Iie! Jangan begitu, hiks! A-aku mohon! Jangan begitu. Aku sudah kehilangan Suzune, dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!" **_

_**ZRASHH!**_

_**"KAZUNE-KUN!" **_

"IIEE!" Mata emerald itu langsung terbangun. Keringatnya bercucuran. Dadanya bergemuruh sesak. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Ka-Karin-chan, doushite no?" Pemilik mata ocean itu menatap sang putri raja dengan tatapan khawatir. Jujur saja, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Karin yang terus menerus memanggil nama aniki-nya.

"Hiks hiks hiks." Karin menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya. Tidak. Mimpi itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Karin-chan, doushite no?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada panik. Mata blue ocean itu semakin menatap pemilik mata emerald itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ka-Kazune-san dimana?" Tanya Karin dengan suara lemah. Mata emerald itu mulai sembab.

"Ada apa dengan niichan? Jawab aku, Karin-chan. Kau kenapa?" Desak gadis bersurai blonde itu.

"A-aku bermimpi buruk, Kazusa-chan." Lirih gadis itu. "Aku bermimpi Kazune-san akan dihukum mati oleh baginda raja. Hiks." Lirih gadis bersurai brunette itu. Selama hidupnya, ia tak pernah merasakan seperti ini. Sama sekali. Entah kenapa, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan datang satu masalah besar yang akan menimpa mereka. Dan ia tidak ingin kejadian yang ada di dalam mimpinya terjadi.

"Bagaimana ini Kazusa-chan?" Isak gadis itu.

"Shhh, itu hanya mimpi, Karin-chan." Ucap gadis bersurai blonde itu menenangkan gadis bersurai brunette itu. Iapun memeluk gadis bersurai brunette itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Mimpi itu hanyalah bunga tidur. Jangan takut."

Gadis bersurai brunette itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan meyakini bahwa apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya itu takkan menjadi kenyataan.

_**Mungkin?**_

**PRISON**

"Kazusa, bagaimana keadaan Karin sekarang?" Tanya sosok pemuda bersurai blonde itu dengan nada datar. Namun, dari tatapan sapphire itu tampak sekali bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis bernotabene seorang putri raja dari kerajaan Hanazono itu.

Gadis bersurai blonde itu mendengus pelan melihat tingkat sang aniki. "Bilang saja kau khawatir padanya, niichan." Ucap gadis itu sambil mengembangkan seringai menggoda pada sang aniki.

Rona merah sialan -bagi Kazune- itu bertengger dengan tak elitnya di pipinya. Ahh! Sial! Bagaimana bisa rona merah itu bisa bertengger di wajahnya?

"Dia punya banyak masalah, niichan. Dan aku yakin, ia pasti kabur dari istana karena ada satu hal yang tidak diinginkannya." Jelas gadis bersurai blonde itu sambil menatap sang aniki dengan tatapan serius.

"Dan dia memimpikanmu, niichan. Dia bilang kau dihukum mati oleh baginda raja." Sambung Kazusa lagi.

Mata sapphire milik sang aniki menatap langit biru yang disediakan oleh pemilik alam semesta dengan tatapan gusar.

"Kau menyukainya, kan niichan?" Tanya Kazusa dengan nada menyelidik.

"Urusai!" Ucap pemuda itu. Iapun berjalan meninggalkan sosok gadis bersurai blonde itu yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintrogasi. Sedangkan Kazusa..

"Aku anggap itu iya!" Serunya, lalu mengembangkan seringai jahil yang ia lemparkan pada sang aniki.

_**'Masih tsundere, heh? Aku akan membuatmu tidak akan menjadi tsundere lagi, Ka-zu-ne-nii-chan!'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued XD #naak!**

**A/N: **

**Aahh.. Akhirnya Hana bisa menyelesaikan FF gajeness tingkat dewa ini X'D *tears* #oi**

**Yosh! Saatnya membalas reviews dari minna-san! XD**

**Cherryflower-chan: **

Mudah ketebak, ya? XD aaa.. Yang kemarin sebagian benar, sih.. #apamaksudmuheh! (Kazune: bicara yang jelas, Hana! -_-) dan, arigatou buat semangatnya! XD mind to RnR again?

** .kk: **

Ehehehe.. Gomennasai.. .w. Insyaallah Hana lanjut, kok.. :'D dan, gomen kependekan.. Soalnya imajinasi Hana udah habis banget dimakan sama pelajaran sekolah/? (Karin: _-_ emangnya bisa?) Dan arigatou udah review fict abal ini.. Mind to RnR again?

**Rere: **

Arigatou atas review-nya desu.. XD anoo.. Yang mana yang perlu Hana perbaiki.. Hehehe.. Salam kenal dan Ganbatte mou! XD Mind to RnR again?

**Akaba31:**

Ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou atas sarannya.. XD Mind to RnR again?

**Guest: **

Arigatou atas review-nya ne, guest-san.. Dan gomenne karena ga update kilat. Ide Hana terbatas banget sih.. -,-" ini udah dilanjut.. Mind to RnR again?

**Kirigaya Zikarishika: **

E-eeh? Hontou ka? Yeee! XD #plak!

(Kazune: _-_ Hana no baka! _-_) maafin Hana karena lama banget update-nya.. Dan ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou atas review-nya. Mind to RnR again?

Dan buat silent readers, arigatou sudah membaca Fanfict milik Hana yang gila nan stress ini (Kazune: _-_ nyadar ya..) Dan, gomen kalau Hana punya banyak kesalahan selama membuat fanfiksi ini maupun sebelum-sebelumnya.

Yosh! Akhir kata..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
